


Dirty Frank

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Character of Color, Car Sex, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Superheroes, Swearing, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4kennedy birthday present // femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 (#94) | Bobbi/Skye: Bad Idea</p><p>Title is that of the song by Pearl Jam that I had on repeat while writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Frank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



Neither Bobbi nor Skye was exactly _known_ for their fantastic judgment...but at least Bobbi knew better than thinking that two wrongs could make a right, right?

Wrong. Of fucking course.

Because, yeah, sure, stealing away from everyone to fuck in an unmanned vehicle was a bad idea when she was sleeping with Hunter, and it’s still just as bad, but there’s so much less _decision_ involved now...just _doing,_ and _feeling,_ and _loving,_ and there isn’t a moment after anything when Bobbi stops and think that they’ve made a mistake. 

She even gets the parent talks from Coulson and May, and considering all that Coulson’s team once was, it’s probably the weirdest way that she’s ever had a relationship made official. In hindsight, though, it’s actually less awkward than Hunter’s mom almost immediately asking how many kids she wanted, so she deals. And come on, Coulson and May have gotta know she’d never willingly let anything bad happen to Skye, right? 

Not that Skye is totally on board with that plan, because she’s a dumbass like every other superhero, and trouble follows her like she’s fucking catnip. 

Sexy, brilliant, badass catnip.

And trouble was outta luck, because she was all Bobbi's.


End file.
